


[Podfic] She Walks In Beauty

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Podfics and Other Auditory Works [6]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Ophelia dives in, or maybe the woman reaches up and drags her under. Either way, she goes.





	[Podfic] She Walks In Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She Walks In Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629045) by [Aeriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/pseuds/Aeriel). 



**Music** \- Immersed by: Kevin MacLeod

 **Length:** 3:43

 **MP3:**  [[link]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wmq49con5ihlv8d/She%20Walks%20In%20Beauty%20%5BPodfic%5D.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
